


Hannukah

by BastardSonOfDay (Diana_Raven)



Series: Jewish!Amren [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, happy hannukah everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/BastardSonOfDay
Summary: First Night





	Hannukah

**Author's Note:**

> happy first night of hannukah, and don't forget to start a revolution against your local fascist!

Amren couldn’t find it. She tore apart her apartment. It wasn’t under her bed, or in her Past stuff. She looked through her storage where she kept most of her holiday stuff together in storage, but it wasn’t there either. Amren then went to the House of Wind, maybe Azriel or Cassian had stolen it for some reason or another. Amren looked through both Illyrians’ rooms, not bothering to put things back where she’d found them.

It wasn’t there either.

Next Amren decided to look through Morrigan’s room, the place you least expect, right?

“What-what are you doing in my room?” Morrigan asked.

Amren sighed and crawled back out from under Morrigan’s bed. “I’m looking for something.” Amren said, she then climbed back under the bed to continue searching.

Morrigan frowned. “Looking for… what exactly?” She asked.

“None of your business.”

Morrigan sighed and jumped onto the bed, pushing the mattress down with her weight and squashing Amren under the bed. “There’s nothing under my bed.” Morrigan sang.

Amren growled and tried to move, but Morrigan’s weight stopped her from doing so. “I can see that _now_.”

“You going to get out?”

“I can’t _now_.”

Amren heard the bed shift as Morrigan stood up. Amren crawled out from under the bed and dusted herself off.

“What’re you looking for?” Morrigan asked.

“Nothing _you_ would care about.” Amren snapped.

“Why would it be under my bed?”

“I don’t _know_. I’m _desperate_.”

“Well if it means that much to you, why don’t you tell me what it is? I can help.”

“You don’t _want_ to help.”

“Yes, I do! You’re my friend and second Amren, remember? I _do_ want to help you.”

Amren sighed. She opened her mouth to begrudgingly agree when the door burst open, Cassian and Azriel stumbling in giddily. “You have-” They huffed and puffed. “Rhys-he -it’s all-the Mountain-”

“Calm down, boys, what’s wrong?” Morrigan asked.

While Cassian caught his breath Azriel explained, “Rhysand’s out. She’s dead. It’s all over.”

“What?”

“Cursebreaker did it. Rhysand’s free. We’re _all free_.”

“When-when is he getting here? When-?”

“He just messaged, he’s winnowing in around dinner-time. His magic is still a little wonky.” Cassian said.

“Well, we have to get this place ready-! Tell Velaris!” Morrigan cried.

She, Azriel, and Cassian began to run out of the room when Cassian swung back and said to Amren, “By the way Firedrake, I found your candelabra, it was in the kitchen for some reason. I put it on the dining room table. This is the first night you light it, correct?”

Amren nodded, stunned.

“What a day,” Cassian said with a laugh of relief, still amazed that his brother was coming home, that they had won, “Am I right?”

“Yeah.” Amren agreed. First night of the Festival of Lights and the death of a tyrannical dictator. Amren looked up at the sky, and she was sure He could hear and see her. “What a day.”

 


End file.
